


Be There

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Be there to somebody, Inspiration, Other, This someting that happens to everyone, sometimes you just need someone to be there for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: You are gorgeousAnd remember...I'll be there for you... No matter what





	Be There

 

 

_I'll be there every step you take_

_No matter the obstacles_

_It doesn’t represent a  problem to me_ _  
_

_There are more important things to take care_

_I know you have issues  
_

_Everyone have them_

_You have scars from your inner battles_

_You think they are ugliest parts of you  
_

_But...  
_

_I love every each one of them_

_They are beautiful_

_And they make you who you are  
_

_It doesn't matter what others think  
_

_So never forget this..._

_You are gorgeous_

_And remember...  
_

_I'll be there for you... No matter what_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this!  
> It was hidden in my drive and I don't know why it took me so long to post it, but this kind of things are so importan and to hae somebody telling you this and making you feel better with words, it's amazing.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @lizz92rc.


End file.
